


But he's your best friend

by queenofcrossroads



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcrossroads/pseuds/queenofcrossroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy's concience is not doing him any good. Will he confess his feelings towards his best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But he's your best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pero es tu mejor amigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/807444) by [queenofcrossroads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcrossroads/pseuds/queenofcrossroads). 



> So, this is a translation of a little story I had to write for a class. The theme was second person, thus the pov. It was actually quite generic (with some changes I made before posting it), so it doesn't really sound as Troy's mind, but like an external voice or something. But it gave me feels, so I wanted to share it.

You’re out of your mind! You cannot confess him your love; he’s your best friend! Don’t go any further, you’ll regret it. You have a perfect relationship, why mess that up? What if he doesn’t like you? What if you fight over this, what if you’re never friends again. But, no, of course, you’re going to ignore reason. You’re impossible. Ok, you’re going to declare to Abed? At least give your speech some thought. Abed really likes films, you should invite him to the movies. Though… It woudn’t differ much from the usual plan. How many times did you two go the movies? Every week since you’ve met? Not a film, then. Dinner, maybe? No, well, you always do that together as well. It seems like you’re boyfriends already, you even live together! Troy, stop wandering around the room. He’ll notice. No, stop with the sugar cigarettes! You had given them up, they’re a terrible habit.  
What are you doing now? A bouquet of roses? You know Abed doesn’t care for flowers. You should buy him ‘The Revenge of Kickpuncher’ Special Edition with Audio Commentaries; that he’ll like. You watch it together, you sweeten him a bit and, if you’re lucky, you can even still be friends. You shouldn’t be too confident about it, though; these kinds of things rarely work out. Wait, what are you doing? Don’t go into his room! You have to plan this thoroughly. A film! It’s normal to be nervous and anxious, but this kind of impulsiveness is not gonna be good, you’ll ruin everything!  
No, don’t tell him there’s something you need to say. Don’t tell him you’re going through some stuff. Stop gazing into his eyes; he’s only looking at you curiously. He does not understand what you’re trying to tell him, that’s it. Run away now, while you can. No, what’s gotten into you, how can you tell him that you love him? Well, right, but when he says he loves you back, he means as friends, you know it’s just as friends. No! You could have walked away with your dignity, but you had to plant a kiss on his lips, just like that, forcefully. You put him in an uncomfortable situation; of course he’ll kiss you back. Stop staring into his eyes, he must be embarrassed to death. It means nothing that he kisses you again and cups your cheek. Perhaps he doesn’t know what else to do, that’s probably it. Seriously, Troy, you’re a big boy, you shouldn’t get your hopes up with people who clearly does not reciprocate your feelings.


End file.
